Of Convenience Stores and Small Spaces
by Gemonie03
Summary: Basically PWP with my favorite Bleach yaoi couple. There might be a little plot... Ganju gets awfully frustrated...Takes place during the Bount Arc in the anime. M/M


**HI! I missed you! So, it's been a while since I've posted because I have had the worst writer's block ever! I started this to kind of help me get rid of it! Thank God it's gone! Have some smut.**

 **Love,**

 **A woman who might actually get her college entrance prose in now!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ganju was very grateful to Hanataro, very grateful. However, he just didn't see how the pair of them were supposed to share the tiny apartment that his much smaller companion had just opened the door to. For someone as tiny as the Division four Soul Reaper, the space seemed quite adequate, but for someone as large as Ganju, there was little room to move. Ganju had to turn sideways to enter the apartment. His large frame filled the entry hall and he barely had room to remove his shoes.

Hanataro ran ahead just to stop at the end of the entry way.

"Alright! Time for the tour!" announced the exhausted looking Reaper.

Ganju just smiled. Hanataro's energy contrasted so sharply with the look he had about him. It was one of the things that Ganju found so fascinating about smaller man. The Shiba smiled as he followed the Reaper into the tiny living space.

"This is the living room," Hanataro gestured to a small room.

Ganju blinked at the tiny loveseat that served as Hanataro's couch. There was no way that he would fit on the tiny piece of furniture. He had to admit that the view from the 10th story window was nice, but it took every ounce of grace the large man had to navigate around the coffee table to follow the Reaper into his kitchen.

"And this is the kitchen," Hanataro turned the light on and moved over to the refrigerator, "If you're hungry there's a few things in here to eat, but food here isn't quite what food in our world is like. Do you know how to use a microwave? You're going to have to learn how for work anyway…" the Reaper continued to babble on about things that Ganju needed to learn for his life in the human world while the Shiba took a look around.

Again, the room was quite tiny. In one corner there was a breakfast nook, which Ganju didn't think his thigh would slide into the booth of. The fridge looked full size, but it was practically empty. There was no stove, only a burner, microwave and sink. Ganju couldn't imagine trying to cook a full meal with so little fire power.

"Ganju!" Hanataro called to the Shiba, "Are you listening? Come on over here," the tiny Reaper grabbed the larger man's arm and drug him into another room.

"This is the bedroom; the bathroom is on your right. It's a full bath with a tub and everything. So, what do you think?"

Ganju didn't know what to think. At least it wasn't one of those 6' by 3' coffin sized 'apartments' that Yoruichi had told him about, but it still wasn't as nice as the Reaper's quarters back in Seireitei. Ganju was really grateful to Hanataro for telling him he could stay. He wasn't sure that there would actually be room for him to stay.

"I think it's," Ganju paused, looking for the best way to tell his friend, "nice and homey."

Hanataro blinked owlishly at the larger man. Ganju's stomach dropped. The last thing he wanted to do was insult the young Reaper. The Shiba was starting to panic until the small Reaper broke out into a grin.

"I think so too!" the Reaper grinned. "I really wanted something easy to maintain that still felt comfortable."

Ganju internally sighed and groaned at the same time. He thanked his lucky stars that Hanataro hadn't been offended, but on the other hand, now there was no way to tell him that Ganju felt nearly claustrophobic in the tiny space.

"I'm really glad that you're here, Ganju," Hanataro looked up at his friend, "I was starting to get a little lonely here. I knew that Ichigo was here, but I had no idea where to even start looking for him and then I needed to eat, but no one would take my money and everyone seemed to be against me. I just didn't know what to do so I got a job and rented an apartment and tried to be a normal person. I don't even remember what I'm supposed to be doing here, but it's okay because I have a friend here now!"

This was the happiest Ganju had ever seen the Reaper. He knew he had to stay. There was no way around it, but how exactly was Hanataro expecting this to work? Ganju rubbed the back of his neck, trying to decide how to ask.

"Hey, Hanataro, I'm kind of tired, you know, falling through the parking lot and all, where do you want me to sleep?"

"Um, well," the Reaper stared up at the ceiling, "I had figured we could just share the futon, unless you don't want to then I can make up the couch. Oh, if you have any clothes, the closet's pretty empty. I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Make yourself at home."

Ganju grinned at his friend as the smaller man went to change. As soon as the door to the bathroom closed Ganju groaned. He hadn't shared a futon since he was a little kid. What would happen if he rolled over onto the tiny Reaper in the middle of the night? Can you kill a gigai? Does a Soul Reaper die if his gigai gets squished under 230lbs of someone else? What if something weird happens, like morning wood, do gigais get morning wood? Ganju had no clue. What if he cuddles in his sleep? Hanataro's kind of dainty, but he's still a guy and Ganju doubted he'd appreciate being used as a body pillow by another guy. Of course, if Hanataro wanted to be Ganju's cuddle buddy, the big guy certainly wouldn't mind. No, that was not the kind of thought Ganju should be having right now. Right now he should be more concerned with whether or not he's going to sacrifice his physical comfort for his mental ease.

Ganju pulled his bandana off and ran a hand through his hair. This mission was going to be harder than he thought. With a sigh, the Shiba stripped down to his fundoshi and laid out on the futon facing the wall. It wasn't long before the small Soul Reaper turned off the bathroom light and crawled under the covers.

Ganju stopped breathing as a lean body pressed up against his own. He hadn't expected that. A moment later Hanataro scooted away from him, and, with a small sigh, got comfortable. Ganju swallowed hard. It was an accident;he told himself so over and over. There was no way Hanataro had tried to cuddle him, right?

"Ganju?" Hanataro's soft voice pulled the larger man from his own thoughts, "you don't have to keep yourself pressed against the wall like that. If you need more room you can have it. I'm not very big after all."

This gave Ganju an idea. He slowly peeled himself away from the wall and turned to face the Reaper. The smaller man was laying on his side, facing away from Ganju. Hanataro had taken his hair down and donned a white t-shirt and boxer shorts, which Ganju appreciated as he nuzzled his nose into soft, black hair. Ganju felt the other tense as strong arms wrapped around him and warm hands spread across his chest and stomach. Neither man moved. Ganju could feel his heartbeat hard against his chest until suddenly Hanataro relaxed against him, even snuggling further into the embrace. Ganju relaxed as well.

"Good night, Ganju."

"Hmm…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ganju was exhausted. It had been a week since he'd made it to the human world. It had been a week since he and Hanataro had started sharing a bed, and, because of that fact, Ganju hadn't slept in four days.

The first night was fine. Hanataro's hair smelled like mint and eucalyptus. The smaller man's body was warm and pliant against Ganju's own and nothing the Shiba had experienced until then could top the feeling of having the Reaper in his arms. It wasn't even awkward when Ganju discovered that, yes, gigai can in fact get morning wood. There wasn't a single embarrassing thing said and the pair went on about their day.

The second night was when the trouble started. The pair settled in the same way they had the night before. Ganju, clad only in fundoshi, pulled the small Reaper against his body and both settled down to sleep. Only Hanataro just couldn't get comfortable. The Reaper just kept wiggling and shifting and shivering against Ganju. Soon enough a certain part of Ganju started taking notice of the pleasant friction. To keep Hanataro from noticing the Shiba pulled away from him a little, just enough to separate his groin from Hanataro's behind. The Reaper, not liking the loss of warmth, tried to press back against the heat. Ganju didn't want to push Hanataro away, but the idea of his friend feeling his erection and being disgusted with him had the Shiba nearly in a panic. Just as he thought he was doomed, Hanataro rolled over to face him.

"I'm cold," the Reaper mumbled as he snuggled his face into Ganju's chest, "you're warm."

Ganju certainly couldn't argue with that. With a roaring blush coloring his cheeks, Ganju pulled Hanataro close and wrapped the Reaper tightly in his arms and the blankets.

From then on things between the pair seemed to increase in awkwardness every single night.

Night three brought with it new underwear for both men; boxer briefs. Hanataro loved the fact that there was less fabric than the boxers that his gigai had come wearing while providing more coverage than the fundoshi he was used to wearing. Ganju liked the way the fabric clung to the Reaper's form, which gave his mind plenty of material to fantasize about.

Night four brought the first real sex dream of the week. Ganju had woken up covered in a cold sweat with the hardest erection he'd ever had. He gently slid out of bed to take care of his problem. The Shiba thanked his stars for cold showers as he slid back into bed.

Night five had Ganju paniccing. Hanataro had miscalculated how many t-shirts he had been sent to the human world with and had run out. That meant that the petite Reaper would be sleeping in nothing but those enticing new boxer briefs. Ganju wanted to run.

"What's wrong?" Hanataro asked, staring up at the larger man with those big, tired-looking, innocent eyes.

"N-nothing," Ganju replied in a squeak.

That was a lie. The Shiba had never seen anything more appetizing than the smaller man in front of him. He wanted to eat him alive. Hanataro was small, but definitely a man. Smooth skin was pulled over taught, lean muscle; built from helping move patients and running around the Seireitei hospital daily. Though he lacked Ganju's definition, his abdominal muscles looked good enough to lick. The small Reaper was nearly hairless except for a thin trail that, along with the "V" of his hips, disappeared under the waistband of his underwear. Ganju could feel his mouth watering.

Hanataro crawled into the covers first. Ganju weighs his options and decides to crawl in and turn away from the tempting body of the Reaper. A few moments later Ganju felt slender arms wrap around his torso as a bare chest pressed against his back. Hanataro buried his nose into the nape of Ganju's neck, gently nuzzling against him. The Reaper's warm breath played across the sensitive back of Ganju's ear causing him to shiver in pleasure.

Ganju felt the familiar ache of arousal awaken. It made him want to cry. He didn't dare move to relieve himself and risk waking Hanataro. Instead he lied awake, hoping that either Hanataro would move or he would die from the blood leaving his brain for his groin.

Nights six and seven were spent in the same fashion as night five. Ganju couldn't handle this for much longer. He was going insane from a combination of exhaustion and blue balls, not to mention the absolutely obnoxious people who tend to frequent convenience stores. There was no way he could spend another night with a nearly naked Hanataro pressed up against him without doing something that might make the Reaper hate him.

Ganju's plan was a simple one. Once he got back to the apartment he immediately changed and got into bed hoping that he'd fall into such a deep sleep that he wouldn't notice when Hanataro crawled in after him. In Ganju's mind it was foolproof. Hanataro always spent an hour or two trying to figure out something new about the human world before heading to bed. That was plenty of time for the Shiba to pass out, which he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganju chuckled lowly before a moan escaped his lips. Sweet butterfly kisses trailed down the back of his neck, sending shivers through him. He felt so warm. A soft, gentle hand ran down over one of his arms before sliding over his hip and up his taught stomach. The touch was feather light, but fire spread in its wake. The hand continued, massaging the Shiba's chest and tweaking a pert nipple.

Ganju was in heaven. There was nothing more he could ask for than to be woken up this way by his sweet… wait. Ganju had fallen asleep alone and was staying at his best friend's apartment. Said friend was the only other person with a key to place. So that meant that those perfect hands had to belong to…

Ganju's eyes shot open at the realization of what was really going on. He bolted up right, knocking Hanataro off of their shared futon. Both men stared at each other in shock. Hanataro looked terrified while Ganju's face held a red sheen of embarrassment.

"H-hanataro?" Ganju finally loosed the name from his throat.

The Division four Reaper swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I-I'm sorry Ganju, I just…" what does one say when they're caught feeling up their friend?

The pair seemed to be at a stalemate. Neither could move or say anything for the longest time. They just stared at each other in stunned silence. Until Hanataro made a bold move neither was expecting.

The small Reaper crawled back onto the futon. Ganju blinked as Hanataro's small hands landed on his knees before running up to his thighs. With a slight hesitance the Reaper grew closer, closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips against Ganju's own. The Shiba's brain couldn't quite register what was happening. After a moment Hanataro pulled back with a blush.

"S-sorry, I'll just go to bed now!" The Reaper laughed nervously as he crawled under the blankets.

Suddenly Ganju's hands were on Hanataro's arms, pulling the smaller man to him. They collided in a mess of lips and teeth. Ganju pulled the Reaper over him like a blanket and held the smaller man as close to his body as physically possible. Hanataro's tongue caressed Ganju's bottom lip. The Shiba allowed the smaller man to deepen the kiss; their tongues met and twined together, caressing and learning their new partner. As their kiss continued, the small Reaper ran his hands up Ganju's muscular arms to squeeze at his biceps before sliding one hand over to a pert nipple.

Hanataro broke the kiss as he spread his legs to straddle Ganju's hips. They looked at eachother for a moment. Ganju's face was red with an aroused blush and his breath came out in hot, heavy pants. Hanataro's eyes sparkled like Ganju had never seen them before. A small smile graced the Reaper's lips before he broke their eye contact.

He placed kisses down Ganju's neck to his chest. The Reaper tentatively traced a pink nipple with his tongue. Ganju's breath hitched in his throat before a deep moan escaped passed his lips. In response, the Reaper took the bud into his mouth and suckled. His talented tongue laved over the peak of the nub before he switched sides to give the same attention to it's twin. Ganju panted, running his hands through Hanataro's hair and trying not to hurt the smaller man when he yanked the Reaper's hair.

Hanataro gives a final lap to the small bud in his mouth before continuing down Ganju's chest and stomach with open mouth kisses. His tongue traces every dip and curve of the Shiba's rock hard abdominals, worshiping the larger body beneath him. Every caress felt like fire to Ganju. He wanted Hanataro to touch him everywhere, but the more the Reaper worshiped him the more he wanted to touch the Reaper.

"Hana," the name comes out more of a moan than Ganju had intended, "Hana, stop."

Hanataro stopped immediately. He sat up straight, hands in the air, blue eyes wide and panicked.

"I-I'm sorry!" the Reaper gasped.

Ganju grinned. With little effort the larger man flipped their positions. Ganju pinned the smaller man to the futon, holding his wrists and grinning. His mouth crashed against Hanataro's in a harsh kiss. The smaller man groaned. Ganju broke the kiss a moment later to make a mark on Hanataro's neck. Mark made, Ganju placed both of the Reaper's wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head. The Shiba's free hand slid down Hanataro's lithe body to cup the Reapers growing erection.

"G-ganju," the smaller man groaned, "Ganju, please."

Ganju nuzzled Hanataro's neck as he slid his hand under the waistband of the Reaper's boxer briefs. Ganju loved the feel of Hanataro's cock in his hand. The flesh was smooth and soft while the organ felt heavy and warm. It was everything Ganju had hoped. He released the Reaper's hands and used both of his to tug Hanataro's underwear off of his body. Ganju felt a shiver run through the smaller man's body as his heated flesh was exposed to the cool air. Ganju licked his lips at the sight.

The Shiba had never given head before, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. He started slow, holding the shaft in his hand, Ganju gave the head a tentative lick. Hanataro responded immediately, opening his legs wider to give the larger man more room. Ganju licked up the underside of the shaft before swirling his tongue around the head. With a calming breath Ganju took the first inch into his mouth and slowly started his decent. Borrowing relaxation techniques from his training, Ganju is able to relax his gag reflex and take Hanataro's throbbing cock into his throat, his nose nuzzling into the Reaper's pubic hair.

Hanataro made a strangled noise of pleasure as Ganju swallowed around his length. The Reaper gripped in to the Shiba's hair, panting and groaning, unable to control the noises escaping his lips. Ganju swallowed once more before bobbing his head the full length of Hanataro's shaft. His tongue swirled around the head before dropping back down. Ganju, receiving no complaints, repeated this action, getting faster and sucking harder.

"Ganju, I-I'm gonna," Hanataro gasped too late.

The Reaper's body spasmed and his grip in Ganju's hair became almost painful as his back arched and he came in Ganju's mouth. The Shiba swallowed down the bitter liquid and released Hanataro's cock from his lips. Ganju crawled to the head of the bed to give the Reaper a grin. The smaller man wrapped his arms around Ganju's neck and pressed their lips together. The kiss was short, but passionate as tongues danced across lips and teeth gently nibbled.

"Ganju, you're still…" Hanataro trailed off as both of them stared down at the Shiba's still prominent erection. "I have an idea."

Hanataro spit into his hand, pulled down Ganju's boxer briefs and stroked the impatient cock. Once deemed efficiently slick, the Reaper turned his back to the Shiba and pressed the hot flesh between his thighs. Ganju moaned at the pressure and heat. He gave a tentative thrust into the gripping heat. It was perfect, he couldn't stop. Ganju gripped Hanataro's hips and pounded into the heat of the Reaper's thighs. It wasn't long before the Shiba's thrusts became erratic and his breathing heavy. Nonsense poured from his lips as his end came closer and closer. Suddenly Ganju's momentum stopped and a strangled cry escaped his lips. His thick seed dripped down Hanataros thighs and into the terribly rumpled sheets.

The pair separated and fell back onto the futon with a thump.

"That was awesome," Ganju huffed, stretching out his limbs before pulling the smaller man against himself.

"It could have happened days ago if you'd have just taken the hints," Hanataro sighed as he snuggled into Ganju's side.

"What? What hints?"

"How long do you think it takes me to do a load of laundry? I've been sleeping shirtless for 4 days. I didn't need new underwear, but I bought them anyway because of the way they made stuff look… I'm always cold, Thursday night was just an excuse… You're really clueless, huh?"

Ganju's face heated up.

"Hey, you're the one that had that weird dream in the sewer about how you 'aren't that kind of squad member'!" Ganju practically yelled.

The Reaper sat up and looked at Ganju quizzically. Suddenly he snapped his fingers.

"That was about the nurses in Squad Four. All the girls like to grab me inappropriately and they're constantly trying to proposition me. It really frustrates me… they can get really handsy…" Hanataro trailed off for a moment before turning back to Ganju, "But it's not a big deal. I'll just tell them that I am no longer available."

Ganju didn't have words. Instead he pulled the smaller man closer, allowing him to bury his face in Ganju's hairy chest.

"And if worse come to worst I'll just tell them your sister will beat them up. That should stop it."

"WHAT!?"


End file.
